SlashShots
by DarkestFury
Summary: ***WARNING*** *Contains many forms of *SLASH* *Man on Man!* From Klaus/Damon to Alaric/Damon to Damon/Stefan to Klaus/Elijah to MANY MORE...Will eventually have them all. Just started. Suggest if you like? ***RATED VERY M***!
1. Damon and Klaus

**Klaus/Damon *SLASH***

**********DUB-CONSENT**********

**Oneshot. Damon is alone after the party where he was supposed to kill Klaus. What happens when Klaus shows up to teach him a lesson. **

Damon's POV

I sighed and ground my teeth together as I thought about my epic failure to kill Klaus. He was supposed to be gone after tonight and we could all finally be free.

I sipped the bottle of scotch as I sat on my bed in the dark. Why would Stefan just shove me away like that? I thought he was free of Klaus's compulsion.

"Did something go wrong?" came the conniving, thick accent.

I growled and stood, using my vampire senses to see perfectly in the dark. I could see movement but he would be gone before I could even get a good look. He was jumping from place to place and with the amount of alcohol I had consumed, I was no wonder I was becoming dizzier with each moment.

I growled and chugged at least half the bottle. I didn't care anymore. Klaus was here, ready for the kill. Hell, I deserved it for trying to kill him in the first place.

I snarled when I felt pressure on the bed beside me. I spun to see Klaus sitting beside me, a smirk on his lips "Good evening."

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson," Klaus said, his voice smooth like melted chocolate. I couldn't help but feel slightly allured by it. I had always had a thing for accents.

"Will you stay out of my head," I said, annoyed as he tried to make me feel something for him.

"I'm not in your head, Damon, you have vervain in your system. It is literally impossible," Klaus said, his voice more smooth and alluring now. I could feel his breath on my neck.

I jumped back, knowing that this would be the way he would kill me. He would bite me and make me suffer once more.

He smirked twistedly at me as he crawled closer. I swung my fist, only to have him catch it with his hand. He then pulled it and within a split second flat, he had me on my back. He was straddling me, knees to my sides. He had both of my hands held down with one of his hands.

This was just a reminder at how much stronger he was than me. I sighed and relaxed "Just kill me already."

He started to laugh "Oh no, death would be too easy for you. I plan to humiliate you."

I narrowed my eyes at him "Oh just like how you were humiliated by daddy tonight?"

His laughing stopped and his hand was now clenching my throat "I was _not_ humiliated!" he snarled, his eyes glowing and double canines extended. His face was just mere inches from mine,

I laughed through a cough as he held my throat "Don't worry, we've all been through this before. My dad was more of an ass than yours."

"Stop talking," Klaus growled as he loosened his grip on my throat.

I smirked "It's all good, though; at least their dead now."

"Shut up!" Klaus snapped, cracking his fist across my jaw.

I winced as pain radiated through me. I noticed my hands were free and instinctively, I used one to hold my now broken jaw.

I hissed when I felt his fingers curl into my hair. He clasped a handful and yanked it to the side, revealing my throat to him.

That was when my struggling became natural. I began to shove at him but it was as useless as a human shoving me. Actually, this was pretty much the same situation.

I growled out in pain as he bit into my neck. I could feel the sharp fangs enter through my skin and I could feel the pain from a werewolf bite begin to work.

For a moment, he held me there, drinking my blood like I was some pathetic human. He pulled away, his mouth covered in my blood. He smirked as he placed his hands on my shirt. He tore it off of me in one pull, revealing my entire chest.

Before I could react, he was suddenly back at my throat, only now he was just kissing and sucking along it. I felt a strange wave of pleasure when he kissed lower until reaching my stomach. I took a deep breath when he slid his tongue along my happy trail.

I felt too weak to fight him off. This time, the bite into my jugular was unlike any other. This was working fast. I was already feeling slight lethargy.

I managed to look down when I felt his hands slide my jeans and boxers off at the same time. At once, though with little strength, I tried to kick him. He waved me feet off like they were flies.

"Get off of me!" I snarled.

He continued to grin as I threw his own clothing off onto my floor. My stomach turned at the thought of what was going to happen. Was he seriously going to do this to me? Feeding off of me was enough humiliation…this was going overboard.

I was then flipped onto my stomach. I could feel him crawling over me. His skin was soft and warm against mine. I growled and snapped when I felt a wet finger slide into me. It wasn't that it hurt so much but the fact that this was going to happen.

I wouldn't allow this. I would die before letting this happen. With everything I had, I threw my weight forward, trying to slide from beneath him. He grabbed me where he bit me, though. Waves of excruciating pain passed through me, making me really dizzy and lightheaded. My muscles gave out as he slid in a second finger.

"Stop," I said angrily.

"Relax and it'll be easier," Klaus whispered his voice soft and dangerous.

I knew it was useless to struggle any more. He was in total control over me. I would have to get over that fact.

I felt the third finger slide in. It hurt, of course, but the pain from the bite was worse so I hardly noticed.

I did yelp in pain, though, when I felt his entire member slide into me. Starts seemed to dance in front of my eyes as my body tried to adjust to this 'foreign object' inside of me.

"Mmm your so tight, Damon. I presume you've never done this," Klaus breathed in my ear. I wanted to kill him from making me feel so pathetic.

"No, because I'm not gay…you fuckin' faggot," I growled.

He growled back and pulled out only to slide it back in as hard as he could. I winced, holding my breath to stop the scream from escaping. He then began to pump himself in and out, first going too fast, then slowing.

I could feel tears sliding down my face as I realized there was nothing I could do accept allow him to treat me like his sex slave. This was not how I intended to go…I was supposed to die while saving Elena…by Stefan finally killing me…hell, I'd even take my almost suicide after getting the werewolf bite.

This was too humiliating. This was when I gave up.

I noticed that I was now in my knees and he was over me in doggie style. I winced in pain every time he thrust in. I was letting out a deep breath when a rush swept through my body. It was unlike anything I had felt before. I sucked in my breath and winced as pleasure poured through every vein in my body. All of my muscles seemed to tighten and release in an orgasmic way.

"Mmm maybe you do like it," Klaus whispered, his hot breath on my ear.

I had no idea what he did but I could not lie that I did enjoy that. He thrust in again, seeming to hit a certain spot. The rush poured through me again, this time more intense. I could not stop the moan that escaped my lips.

Whatever he was doing, he needed to keep it up. I finally used my own strength to push back, wanting him to hit it again. And he did…

"Oh, oh my-" I breathed but sucked in my breath one again when he started to hit that spot every time he thrust in. Euphoria seemed to radiate through my body now like a constant high.

I could hear Klaus's breath hitching in pleasure as well. I opened my eyes to see Klaus's wrist in front of my face. I licked my lips, allowing my canines to extend before biting down.

Klaus's blood was like a luxury. It was sweet like a human's, tangy like a vampire's and even somewhat woodsy. It was unique and one of a kind. I swallowed down a few mouthfuls before he pulled it away.

I gasped when I felt his hand suddenly on my erection. I felt sensitive and I knew that it would only take about 30 seconds-if that- for me to bust everywhere.

He began to pump. I breathed fast, holding back the pleasure I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream his name. I didn't want this to end.

He thrust himself into me and suddenly, lights were all through my eyes. I could feel him release inside of me, filling me with something of his own. I felt oddly turned on when I heard him moan as he finished. I couldn't help but moan at the same time when I came all over his hand.

He then pulled himself out and my body instantly went to fixing itself. I collapsed on the bed. I could feel Klaus fall down beside me. It was silent as we both tried to catch our breath. While doing so, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and began to swallow it down. I was definitely going to need this.

Klaus laughed and grabbed the bottle from my hand. He then finished it off, throwing it onto the floor. It shattered, obviously, because he couldn't throw lightly if he tried.

Klaus turned his eyes to me and they seemed to be more light "You enjoyed that." He said as a statement and not a question.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Why would you say that?"

He grinned "Because I know," he said, standing up "Now with my blood in your system, that bite shout heal up in a jif." He slid his boxers and pants back on.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when Klaus's eyes darted to the door. I spun to see Stefan standing there, his eyes widened. He honestly looked traumatized.

"Shit…how long have you been there?" I asked, quickly throwing my clothes on.

His eyes were still on Klaus. They held so many emotions, I didn't know which to focus on.

Klaus was smirking "I'll be seeing you again, Damon."

"Go to hell," I growled.

He just laughed as he walked away.

Stefan's eyes were now on me "Did you seriously…"

"Yes, little brother, I did," I said, summing it up. I just wanted to sleep.

"I.." Stefan said, then stopped "I…nevermind. Goodnight, Damon."

He walked away. I grinned, loving how he was so naive about the world. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I kinda like the idea of Klaus returning to punish me. I would look forward to it next time. With that, I lay my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes.


	2. Damon and Stefan

**. Going to be very fluffy and brotherly. . And pretty hardcore **INCEST** If you do not like it then DO NOT read it. For the people who like it. ;P. Please review. It means a lot. It's going to be set just as Katherine returns.**

**^^^^^^PLEASE READ ABOVE^^^^^^**

"_It's a long road when you face the world alone,_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,_

_You can find love if you search within yourself,_

_And the emptiness you felt will disappear"_

Stefan's POV

My chest tightened as I walked down the dark alley. I could smell the blood…strong and fierce, filling my nostrils with a hunger that I could not deny. I took a deep breath and followed the scent to what appeared to be a large and abandoned building. I recognized it only vaguely from my childhood. It used to be a theater; one Damon and I had attended several times a week. This had been our place to escape father.

I pushed open the door slowly and was overwhelmed by a wave of scents. I could smell blood…at lot of blood. I quickly slid through the door, closing it behind me. It closed with a loud screech. Then it was silent as I trailed through the old, dark building. It looked nothing like it had when I last went. There had definitely been a fire…that was how the theater was destroyed. I remember the day it happened. It was after me and Damon were turned into vampires. The year of 1968; it broke my heart when it happened. This was one of the reminders of being human.

I stopped at one of the doors. I could tell the scent was coming from there. My stomach twisted when I placed my hand on the handle to the door; very slowly, I slid it open.

I gasped and my heart skipped a beat at the sight. In that moment, it was as if everything came crashing down on me.

There, on the stage, stood a very human Damon. He wore a tuxedo, his hair a wavy mess. His icy blue eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness, pleading for help. Standing beside him was Katherine, wearing her dress…the one I recognized from the Founder's Day Ball. Her eyes were darkened with veins and her fangs stood out like white daggers.

"NO!" I shouted, trying to make a run for the stage.

I felt a pressure on my arm as I was pulled back.

The stage then became lit, the spotlight upon Damon. That was when I saw the blood covering his clothing and face. I had to help him.

I tried to go forward but was stopped when I heard a scream just behind me. I spun to see Elena standing there, her eyes filled with fear as Katherine held her in his arm, her fangs glowing at Elena's throat.

My heart raced; I turned back to where Damon stood. Katherine now held him in her arms, pulling his head to the side to reveal his throat for her.

I turned quickly back to Elena "Please Stefan," she cried softly.

"Brother," Damon said in the voice that had soothed me from our childhood.

My head felt like it was going to burst. I knew I had to choose…I only had seconds.

My mind went blank when I heard a whimper. I turned to see Katherine sinking her fangs into Elena's throat.

I snarled and threw myself at Katherine, causing her to fall onto the floor. She then disappeared from beneath me, leaving Elena standing there alone and alive.

I then ran to the stage with unbelievable speed. My heart suddenly stopped as agonizing, crushing pain took over. Damon lay there on the floor, blood trickling from his torn throat. His icy blue eyes were open and lifeless. That fire I had known was gone…Damon was dead.

That was when I lost it. I knew I should have saved him.

Without thinking, I began to scream. I screamed and sobbed for my brother.

. . . . . . . .

Damon's POV

I sat up quickly when I heard the scream. It was familiar…it was a sound I hadn't heard since I was a teenager. Stefan…he hadn't screamed like that since he was a child and he had his night terrors.

Without thinking, I jumped from my bed and ran down the hall into his bedroom. Indeed, he was laying in his bed, screaming and sobbing in his sleep.

"Stefan," I called from the door.

He was panting and crying. I hesitated to walk away but I couldn't find it in me to do so. Instead, I walked over to the bed, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No, please no, this can't happen," he sobbed and began to throw his body around.

I took a deep breath, knowing that I was going to regret this but at the moment, I needed to be a brother. I sat down beside him and grabbed onto his shoulder "Stefan…wake up…your just dreaming," I said like I used to when we were younger. It had always worked before.

He gasped and jumped up in the bed. His eyes were filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my shoulder. He panted and sobbed for a moment or so, probably still trying to leave his dream stage. I pressed my lips together and knit my eyebrows. This was very strange yet comforting…I would never admit it but I truly missed being a big brother.

"It's okay Stef…just a dream," I whispered, running my hand through his hair.

His breathing began to slow as he regained full consciousness. He quickly pulled away once he realized what was happening.

Stefan's POV

"…Your just dreaming," came the voice of Damon.

Suddenly, the vision before me was not of Damon's lifeless blue eyes anymore …I sat up, seeing those icy eyes full of life. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around Damon holding him as tight as I could. I couldn't imagine losing him. I would never choose some stupid woman over him ever again. He was my brother; the only person that I ever truly cared about; the only person who knew the real me.

I felt his hand run through my hair, "It's okay Stef…just a dream," he whispered soothingly. It felt just like it had when I had nightmares as a kid. Damon was always there for me.

My stomach dropped when I realized what was happening. We weren't humans anymore; we were barely even brothers. As much as I wanted to let Damon hold me and take me away from my nightmares, I knew that this could not happen anymore.

I quickly pulled away and stared down on my pillow, which was covered in sweat. I was so embarrassed that it was not even right. I didn't want to face Damon after this.

I felt his hand on my shoulder "You okay?" Damon asked.

I turned my eyes to him. Though he was grinning, his eyes were full of sincerity.

I nodded "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You just needed your big bro, that's all," he said with sarcasm.

"I really am sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, Stefan…just scared the hell outta me," he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I couldn't find it in me to smile. Not after the nightmare I just had. I saved Elena, letting Damon die. I could never let that happen.

"Want to talk about it?" Damon asked.

I shook my head. I wouldn't tell him that I screamed and sobbed because I let him die. He would never let me live it down.

"Okay," he said, lifting his eyebrows "You want a drink?"

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. This dream made no sense. Katherine was gone…she was never even in the tomb. Who knew where she could be.

I stood up from my bed and followed Damon down into the sitting room.

I sat down on a couch, staring at the fireplace.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket at that moment. It was Elena. I noticed that time then…I had only been asleep for 10 minutes. I answered it "Hello?" I asked.

Her voice was filled with tears "John has been attacked! A-and Jeremy drank Anna's blood then took a bunch of pills!" she cried.

"I'll be right there," I said when I noticed the urgency. I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs, pulling a shirt and jeans on.

I listened as Damon got off the phone with Liz. He left before I did.

Once I arrived to the house, I instantly ran up the stairs with Elena. I examined Jeremy, noticing that he was going to be fine. I decided to have babysitting duty while Elena left to go to the hospital.

It was about an hour or so before I heard the front door open. I ran down the stairs to see Elena standing in the doorway. Something seemed off about her but I decided that it was just because her best friend was hurt and in the hospital.

"How's Caroline?" I questioned.

Her eyes turned to me and were full with sorrow "Not good," she whispered.

I felt my chest ache as I held her in my arms. I heard her whisper something before pulling slightly back to stare into my eyes.

I stared into those eyes for a moment before she began to lean forward. Something wasn't right…those eyes weren't the exact chocolaty brown I knew so well. They seemed to hold determination as she tried to kiss me.

This was not Elena. My stomach jumped as I grabbed her neck, holding her down. I snarled, letting my vampire features show. She threw me off and jumped back.

"Katherine," I growled angrily.

She smirked "At least I fooled one of you."

I felt years of anger surge through me as I pounced at her, slamming her into a wall. She just smiled as I slammed her into a second wall.

That was when I heard the keys in the front door. Distracted for a moment, I turned to the door. I then felt my arm snap; I fell to the floor. As I stood, I realigned my arm just as Elena and Damon walked through the front door.

. . .

It was later the next night when I began to think about the earlier events. Damon had kissed Katherine, thinking that it was Elena. I would tear him apart limb from limb. What kind of man would kiss his brother's girlfriend? Then he killed Jeremy…Katherine was destroying the humanity I had finally started to see in my brother.

It then hit me. My nightmare earlier…Katherine had been the one to kill Damon. I jumped up from the chair and ran up the stairs. Damon was not in his room.

"Damon!" I shouted.

Once I knew he wasn't in his room, I tried his cell phone; no answer.

I took a deep breath and sat on the couch. I would wait for him to come home.

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of the Camaro in the driveway. I hadn't realized I fell asleep but it was becoming light out. I stood when Damon opened the door.

I could smell the alcohol on him, even from this far away. He stumbled through the doorway. He stopped when his eyes set on me.

"Damon…is everything alright?" I asked.

His eyes turned dark as he stared at me "Like you care."

I crossed my arms "I do, actually."

He rolled his eyes and began to make his way up to his room.

"Wait…Damon," I started.

He stopped on the stairs and in a flash, he stood in front of me "What do you want?" he asked, breathing scotch in my face.

"Please don't let Katherine get to you…that is exactly what she is trying to do," I said.

Damon's POV

I watched Stefan speak and all I could think about was how everyone I cared about chose him. It was always Stefan.

I didn't listen to what he said. I was far too drunk to care.

"Why is it always you?" I asked bitterly.

He knit his eyebrows, confused "What do you mean?"

What was the big deal about Stefan? I was better-looking, more charming, most likely better in bed…what was the big deal?

"They both love you…only you," I said, feeling my head spin. I turned, trying to hide the fact that tears were about to spill. I hated to show weakness and both Katherine and Elena knew how to make me show it.

His hand touched my shoulder; I spun to face him. Without thinking, I grabbed his face and crushed my lips to his.

It was a strange feeling…kissing my own brother. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't control myself. I needed to know what the big deal was.

The kiss lasted only a moment before he took his hands to my chest and threw me off, sending me crashing into the coffee table.

I sprung to my feet, panting. His face had a look of bewilderment "What the hell, Damon?"

I sprung back at him, slamming him into the wall. He tried to push me off but I was always stronger. I held his face again, pressing my lips to his once more.

Stefan's POV

I was startled when Damon forced his lips to mine. For a moment, I was too in shock to push him off but I managed to. I threw him as hard as I could, sending him into the coffee table. He jumped back up and his eyes were filled with desire at me.

"What the hell, Damon?" I asked, holding out my arms. What was he thinking?

Before I could say another word, he had me against the wall, grabbing my face once more. I tried to push him off but he didn't budge. Instead, he pressed his lips to mine once more.

For a moment, I fought it. I then realized that it wasn't entirely bad. There was something passionate about this…as wrong as it was, I couldn't deny the emotions I was feeling. My mind suddenly ignored all morals. All I knew was that this was Damon…the one person who knew me most…the one person who was always there when I needed him. He needed me now just as much as I needed him. I wrapped my arms around his muscular body, pulling him closer as I joined in the kiss.

Maybe this was what I wanted all along…I wanted Damon. I made him turn so many years before because I wanted eternity with him. All those nights where Katherine had us together with her, I wanted to do it. I always knew that but I never wanted to admit it. That nightmare the other night was just to help me realize that I needed Damon more than I would ever need Elena.

I could feel the change in his body when he realized how much I wanted this, too. I moved his hands from my face down to my waist, pulling me against him. The moaned slightly at the fierce touch of his hands; I parted my lips as the kiss became passionate. I could taste him…how I wondered what he would taste like.

In a blur, I realized we were now in my room on my large, king size bed. We pulled apart from the kiss and his hungry eyes examined me. He bit down on his lower lips before pushing me onto the bed on my back.

He jumped on the bed on top of me, moving back to kiss. I had never known Damon to be so sensual. I always imagined he would just want to screw and not kiss. I wasn't complaining, though. He was the best kisser I'd ever kissed.

I let out another soft moan as he moved his kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. I allowed him to tear my shirt off of me. I breathed slowly as he slid his tongue along the contours of my chest. I just wanted him.

With that, I grabbed him and flipped so I was on top. I began to unbutton his shirt but realized it was taking too long. Instead, I ripped it off of him instead. He grinned his beautiful mouth at me before I shot back down to kiss his smooth and hard chest. He groaned when I let my fangs just delicately pierce his skin. I felt his fingers wrap into my hair, pulling on it.

I smiled to myself as I teased him a little more. I was startled when I was slammed into a wall. For a moment, his eyes darkened at me and I almost believed he was going to punch me. Instead, crushed his lips back to mine and moved his hands down my body, stopping at the button of my jeans. Without a moment to spare, he had them off of me. I could feel the tightness of my boxers against my hard on. Damon then bit down on my lip, causing me to shudder as he rubbed his hand against my boner.

I gasped in pleasure, just wanting him to take me. In a swift movement, he now had his own clothing removed as well as my last article of clothing. I examined Damon's naked body and felt myself become hornier. Damn, he was so sexy; how had I never noticed?

I felt a dominant growl building in my chest. I wanted him…I needed him. With that, I pounced at him.

. . . 23 minutes later. . .

Damon's POV

I let out a long, deep moan as I came inside of Stefan. He felt so amazing I was purely amazed I lasted as long as I did. He moaned and came in my hand just as I finished. With that, we collapsed on the bed, panting.

"Damn Stefan," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"That was…amazing," he panted back.

I tried to remember how this all started. It was as if it had been going on forever. I remembered how Elena and Katherine both told me they loved Stefan and only Stefan. Of course, I had to see what all the fuss was about.

I smirked; I now understood. He was so passionate and just so sensual yet rough at the same time. I was very impressed.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked me as he turned to face me. I noticed we were underneath the blankets. I hadn't even remembered doing that.

I turned to his soft green eyes "I'll tell you if you tell me one thing."

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"What was your nightmare about the other night?" I asked curiously. He hadn't acted that way in years so I knew it had to be bad.

He pressed his lips together and his eyes glazed over. He then refocused "I was in that old theater we used to go to…the one that burned; do you remember it?"

I nodded. Of course I did. That theater held some of my best memories.

"It was present day…I walked into a room and I saw you on the stage…it was you as a human," he said.

"Am I that scary?" I teased.

He let out a chuckle "No, that's not it…Katherine was up there with you and she was getting ready to kill you. I was about to save you when I noticed Elena behind me, Katherine readying to kill her…I had to choose…" he was silent for a moment.

"Who did you save?" knowing his answer would be Elena.

"I saved Elena…I was going to help you but by the time I got there, you were dead," Stefan said, his eyes dazed.

I nodded. I should have figured that. Why would he want to save me when I'd done so many horrible things to him.

"I regretted choosing Elena the moment I lost you," Stefan said.

"Oh," I said, lifting my eyebrows.

I went to turn away but Stefan grabbed my face to kiss me once more "I'll never make that mistake."

"OMG!" came the startled voice of Elena.

I pulled away from Stefan and turned to face her.

Her face was white and her eyes as large as saucers. She quickly shielded her eyes and ran out the door.

I turned to Stefan, expecting him to go running to her and tell her it was just a big mistake. I just watched her leave, his eyes looking torn.

"You can go," I said.

I rolled his eyes and turned back to me "You never told me what was on your mind."

I grinned "I was thinking about how Katherine and Elena both told me they didn't love me…that they loved you and always you."

His eyes suddenly filled with concern "Screw them," he said "You don't need them. You have me. For eternity."

I grinned "That's the wrong thing to say."

"Why is that?" Stefan asked, his eyes playful.

"Because now that you are mine, I am going to do things to you that is probably illegal in all 50 states," I said, moving back over him.

"Bring it on," Stefan said.

. . .

**Sorry for the cheesy ending but I said this would be a fluffy and dirty fic. Hope you liked it. Sorry there wasn't too much going on. Please please please review. **


End file.
